


Johnny Claus

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Johnny is dressed up as Santa Claus





	

Johnny slumped tiredly onto the easy chair. He had been roped into playing Santa to about thirty small children. And now that it was over he was exhausted.

"Well, hello there, Santa," a familiar voice said.

Johnny glanced over his shoulder to find Patrick headed towards him. "

Hey, Kaner," He answered and before he could say anything else, Patrick sat down in his lap.

Johnny smiled, laughing softly.

"So Santa," Patrick looked at Johnny. "Aren't you supposed to ask me if I've been a good boy?"

Johnny cleared his throat and deepened his voice asking, "And have you been a good boy this year, Patrick? "

Patrick pretended to think about it for a moment. "Yes," He leaned closer. "Scored a few goals, had some assists, blocked some shots."

Johnny stroked his fake white beard. "Alrighty then. What would you like Santa to bring you?"

Patrick clapped his hand in delight. "I want a rocketship! And a pony! And the Stanley Cup!"

"I don't think Santa can fit a rocketship or the pony down the chimney," Johnny frowned.

Patrick frowned back, pouting, "Well then, could I have a night alone with my boyfriend?"

Johnny grinned. "I believe that can be arranged." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Patrick's lips.


End file.
